shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord's Legion attacks
This is how The Overlord's Legion attacks goes in The Endings. Terror Mail gets to the Dragon Riders, the Ninja, the Mane Six and the Samurai Rangers reads it and is terrified Mac Grimborn: It's from Alvin. Stormheart's forces took over Outcast Island, so they evacuated. Antonio Garcia: Forcing the Outcasts off their own island? That's inhuman! Astrid Hofferson: And now she's giving the Overlord and his legion time to attack the city. Mike: Why are we even discussing this? We'll beat them. As in, weapons blazing. Heather: We can't do that, Mike. Stormheart's aiding the Overlord and his legion. We need a plan. Tuffnut Thorston: Not to worry. We'll use our superior slothing skills. Jayden Shiba: No offense, but your sleuthing skills haven't gotten us very far. Tuffnut Thorston: Relax, Jayden. Remember, we're masters of infiltration. and Ruffnut fly with Barf and Belch facepalms Mac Grimborn: sarcastically Oh, this is gonna end well. and Smolder talk about Mac and Twilight Ocellus: You think that Jayden knows about the ailment? Smolder: Yeah, I feel it too. How can he be so calm when he feels that his comrades in arms are close to death? Terramar: How many times do I have to tell you two? They're not dying. It's gambling. Gambling! I've seen it. holds Twilight's hoof as Scorch signals that the Overlord and his Legion of Doom is coming Overlord and his Legion arrive on their carriage pulled by seven Grim Gnasher dragons grins evilly as he turns to the Stormheart robots The Overlord: Remember, distract our enemies, so Mac can duel Harald Forkbeard. Stormheart robots attack the city Ice Emperor: This is perfect. Distracting our foes giving that pirate time to battle Mac. robots head for Astrid when a blast fires at them reveals to be Dak and Winger Dak: Hello, there! Astrid Hofferson: Another Dragon Rider? Summer, Cutter, Burple, and Aggro arrive much to Sandbar's surprise Alicorns see the Overlord smirks evilly The Overlord: My legion could always use an alicorn of the sun, moon, and friendship. Join me. is not impressed glares refuse Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, that never works. fly away Overlord follows then blocks their path The Overlord: My power cannot be defeated. grins at them The Overlord: Soon, Mac and Forkbeard will face off in their grand duel. is shocked The Overlord: There is nothing to can do to stop me, my legion or Lady Stormheart. is concerned The Overlord: Back in Ninjago, I was unable to possess all four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. But here, darkness and dark magic have made me stronger, and what was once impossible is now possible. unveils his four arms is terrified Princess Celestia: You came here only to possess the Weapons of Spinjitzu? The Overlord: That's right, my alicorn of the sun. And I refuse to allow you three or anyone else stand in my way. unsheathes his weapons and fights the Alicorns clash with him as the Tempest arrives at the city blasts him smirks at her The Overlord: Your boyfriend will duel Harald, Twilight, and there is nothing you can do to stop him. ropes up the Overlord glares at him Princess Luna: What are you and Stormheart up to? The Overlord: Since the last scam, she thought it would be best to team up with me, my legion and the Slinkwings. Against a new enemy known as, "The Rescue Riders". looks concerned Twilight Sparkle: